Mornings Afternoons and Nights With Riku
by xxhieadzeroxx
Summary: A Three shot starting with sora's thoughts about riku when waking up, then another about them spending the afternoon together and finally riku's thoughts of sora as he watches him sleep. [A lot of Fluff]


Hey everyone since I'm up at like three am, I can't sleep lately. So those who have been reading the latest chapters of my stories have probably noticed that I have mentioned that I have been up at like four and five in the morning to update because for some reason I just can't get myself to fall asleep at night anymore. So I decided to write this three shot lol. The morning, the afternoon, and the nighttime.

Disclaimer applies to all chapters: i do not own kingdom hearts or any of the characters.

Summary of this chapter: Sora wakes up early in bed lying next to Riku, who is still asleep. This is about his current thoughts about his relationship with Riku and how he feels about him.

Sorry If It's a little SAPPY!

Early Morning

Sora sat up and looked over at his alarm clock which currently read 6:00 AM. He looked over at Riku who was lying beside him snoring slightly and his mouth open slightly. Sora smiled to himself and said, "For a sex god he sure is cute when he sleeps." Staring at Riku's innocent sleeping face and thought about all the good times they shared.

**Flashback**

"_Sora?" Riku questioned._

"_Yeah Riku?"_

"_You have some vanilla ice cream on your nose." Riku informed him._

"_Thanks," Sora flashed him a smile of gratitude and proceeded to wipe the ice cream off his nose with his hand._

"_Still there," Riku told him. Sora tried to look down at his nose and once again tried to wipe off his nose._

"_It's still there," and with that Riku got annoyed with Sora's feeble attempts to get the ice cream off his nose. So Riku leaned over the bench and licked it off his nose._

"_There all gone," Riku stated in a matter-of-factly tone._

"_Thanks Riku," Sora blushed._

**End Flashback**

_That was the perfect summer day,_ Sora thought. _We got to spend some time in the park under the trees, sitting at a bench. Most of all he got to enjoy his two favorite things, vanilla ice cream and Riku's company. What more could someone ask for?_

Riku began to stir. He outstretched his arms, grabbed Sora towards his chest and hugged him protectively. Sora sighed, it sure was nice to have someone hold you at night when you go to sleep and still be there in the mornings to cuddle with. _Perfect_, Sora thought. He had everything anyone could ask for. Good friends, extremely sweet and hot (always a bonus) boyfriend, and a caring family. "The only thing missing is vanilla ice cream" he whispered to himself.

"I'm so glad Riku is such a late sleeper, more time for snuggling." Sora chuckled. His chuckling caused Riku to wake.

"Ughh, Sora do you have to be so loud?" Riku groaned.

"Well you didn't complain last night now did you?" Sora asked causing Riku to grin. He just smiled at Riku's childish behavior and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"Mmmmmm, now that's a thing to look forward to in the morning. Maybe you should bother me more often in the morning" Riku laughed and pulled Sora in for a tight hug.

"Oooof!" Sora shouted, obviously unprepared for Riku's bear hug.

"Love you," Riku said.

"Love you too," came Sora's reply.

"Now you were saying something about vanilla ice cream?" Riku asked.

"Yeah…hey wait, you heard that? Exactly how long have you been listening to me?" Sora asked.

"Long enough," Riku told him. "Now lets go have some vanilla ice cream and Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"You sure do love the taste of _white_ things don't you?" Riku asked giving Sora a seductive smirk.

"Yup!" Sora shouted. "Though I'm too exhausted and sore to be able to suck some of that white stuff from your body." "So I guess the next best thing is that ice cream you were talking about." With that said Sora gave Riku another quick kiss and bounced off the bed. Running downstairs, obviously heading towards the fridge. Riku just smiled to himself. Sora was so cute and innocent, but Riku knew the other side of Sora. _I love that tight cute little ass of his, feels so nice around my…_Riku's thoughts trailed off when he realized he was growing hard. And with that last thought he hopped off the bed, and headed downstairs. _I hope he hasn't made a mess_, Riku inwardly groaned.

Author's notes: IT WAS HORRIBLE I KNOW.

Riku: Yeah you know it was.

Sora: No it wasn't, and Riku stop being mean.

Riku: What if I don't want to?

Sora: Then you will NOT be getting any of my cute little ass.

Riku: Hehe you don't need to go that far. I'm sorry.

Sora: I'm sorry what?

Riku: I'm sorry for being mean.

Sora: Good. Now for being nice enough to apologize I will give you a treat when this lazy bum writes the next chapter.

Riku: OOOOOOO! WHAT! WHAT! WHAT!

Sora: Let's just say I'm going to be tasting my two favorite white colored things at once.

Riku: Moan HURRY UP AND WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Me: Yes. Yes, of course.

The second chapter will be up either later today or tomorrow morning. Until then.


End file.
